A Light in a Dark Galaxy
by PossesedHunter
Summary: During a normal Jovian jump, a Hunter finds himself in what could only be described as a less than ideal situation along with his Ghost in a galaxy far, far away. Rated T for now due to language and slight gore, might change it later.Image isn't mine, found it on Google.
1. Chapter One: The Flash

So I thought I'd go ahead and type this out, and I personaly think its pretty good, but thats just my own bias when it comes to writing... Anyway, here's a Destiny crossover fic I just thought I'd try and do after rewatching Empire, so yeah.

Also, feel free to leave constructive critasisim for me in the coments so I can try and improve my writing, and I hope you are all having a good day whenever you are reading this.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Flash

**_Earth's Orbit, Sol System_**

"They say in space, no one can hear you scream..." Jason thought out loud, looking through a viewscreen at the curvature of the birthplace of humanity below.

"Only a old earth saying, but does have some merit with the vacuum of space making it impossible for noise to be made by the absence of atoms to vibrate." His small companion made, materializing next to him before receiving a glare from Jason, not wanting to have the moment of self comtemplation ruined by hard facts.

"What? You know I'm right." The drone said, a look of faux offence made by the sections of it's star shaped shell.

Jason only rolled his eyes before taking one last look at the viewscreen before changing the trajectory of his Phaeton 1.1 class Jumpship towards where he heard the Drifter was setting up his next match of Gambit on Titan.

"You ruined the moment." Was the only thing Jason said before he jumped, looking over his weapon loadout for the match while in transit:

A pulse rifle he earned from Lord Shaxx after proving his tenaciousness in the coveted Crucible named after the Titan that started the Ranking system in it, the Redrix Broadsword.

His trusty bow that had been through Hell and back when he was searching for Uldren's Barons, the Arsenic-Bite 4B.

And finally, a Bad Omen's rocket launcher he won from the Drifter after playing a few rounds of Poker with him after losing about seventy thousand Glimmer to him.

This wasn't his only gear he had on him, but this was his loadout he would use unless things changed.

As he prepared his gear, a small warning lit up in the corner of one of the screens saying that the NLS drive was starting to creep into the mid yellow safety line in the ships internal sensors.

"Shouldn't you check that?" The Ghost asked, seeing the minor alert and didn't want to be blown up, or even worse, thrown off course to Traveler knows where.

"One sec..." Jason murmered, checking the tention on the bowstring to make sure it wouldn't snap midway through the match.

The bar on the safety gauge kept climbing at a rather fast rate, now bordering on the red section.

"I really thing you should check it out..." His ghost said, worry starting to show on its shell as it began nudging Jason's shoulder to check it.

"Fine, let's see..." Jason said, rolling his eyes as he thought it was probably something small but eyes widened as he saw their speed increasing, drawing ever closer to light speed.

"What's happening?" The Ghost said, worry lining its robotic voice and Jason went right to work to looking through the systems to see what was even happening as they edged ever closer to what is said to be impassible.

"I don't know, I think the main drive was damaged in the last skirmish we were in..." He said gritting his teeth as the bar was halfway through the red potion of the digital gauge before just stopping, not able to do anything.

Looking at his Ghost, a look of panic made itself clear. "I don't know what to do..." He said, hopelessness evident in what he thought might be his final death, by passing light speed and not be able to effectively stop. As the gauge showed itself passing the red, a flash of light could be seen enveloping the ship as the NLS drive went critical and like that, the ship disappeared.

* * *

**_Tattoine Orbit, Outer Rim, Imperial Star Destroyer Desecration, Command Bridge_**

Looking out into the inky void that made up the systems under the Galactic Empire's control, Captain Tython couldn't help but feel a sense of pride that the Emperor had made all known space safer, even if some of the people had to give up some of their freedom for the safety of the Imperial Navy provided from the terrorist "Rebels" that have been annoying their great Emperor, but they would be delt with soon enough.

"Sir, I getting some strange readings on the sensors on the forward bow." The captain shook slightly, startled by the ensign addressing him in his moment of self thought.

"What sort of reading?" Tython asked, eyeing the ensign curiously as he readjusted the shirt of his uniform as he followed the ensign to their assigned station to see what the reading were.

"It started happening about five minutes ago, and have only gotten stranger in the minutes leading up to now." The ensign said, siting at his consol at show the captain what was happening.

Tython raised his brow at what he saw. All data coming from the bow of the Star Destroyer, with reading changing to the very opposite of what they were mere seconds before, just not making any sort of sense.

Looking through the window of the front of the bridge, the captain's mind was somewhat fearful of what those reading were. Could a black hole be forming there, or just a strange space anomally that could just be written off?

His train of thought was frozen when a bright flash of light appered in the center of where the reading were, almost blinding the crew that made up the bridge of the ship, save for a protocol droid in the back with black and silver making up the plating of the droid which saw a ship appear in the center of the light before the flash disappeared as soon as it happened.

After a few moments the crew regained their sight, and the ensign checked his instruments to find it was all back to normal, save for one odd reading.

"Sir, readings have normalized!" He called, Tython still blinking a few timed to try and get rid of the spots he was seeing but went back to the ensign's station to see they were correct, save for one odd thing where he went back to the window to see.

Sure enough, a strange ship could be seen drifting in front of the Star Destroyer, almost like it had no power, but it was hard to see with the naked eye due to how far it was but not impossible.

"Lieutenant Vaughn," Tython said, looking to his junior officer, a rather new addition to his ships bridge crew, "Scan that ship, and prepare a squad of Stormtroopers to search it once bring it aboard" he said, wondering just what had just happened.

Lieutenant Vaughn just looked at his captain with some disbelief, given the situation. "But sir, given what just happened, are you sure-"

"Do as you're ordered, and you won't get written up for insubordination. Is that understood?" Tython said, wanting to see just what would cause that ship to appear seemingly out of nowhere.

Swallowing nervously, the lieutenant simply nodded and saluted before heading off to prepare the hanger for the ship, another ensign saying no life signs detected on the vessel.

'Just what is this?' The captain thought to himself as he watched the ship disappear under the front of his massive ship, a small grin on his face as he thought about what secrets it may hold for the Empire to gain...

* * *

**_Phaeton 1.1 Class Jumpship, unknown location_**

Jason's Ghost's eye blinked on, expecting to be shredded between Mars, the Reef, and Jupiter, only to find itself in darkness, power throughout the ship seemingly all off but still intact, but materialized the weapons in the cockpit away into the ship's storage for now, seeing Jason's neck bent at a odd angle in the flight harness he wore, his neck probably broken and killed him, but first things first, get the reactor back online and see where in the name of the Traveler they were.

Getting the shipboard reactor back online was a breeze, reminding the Ghost of when he jump started Jason's first ship as the screens in the cockpit came online, along with the rest of the ship save for the engines.

"Looks just about good to me." The little drone chirped cheerfully, before seeing what was on top of them figuratively, and almost litterally, before powering everything off and dematerializing himself as the hanger of the giant ship drew them in.

* * *

**_Tattoine Orbit, Outer Rim, Imperial Star Destroyer Desecration, Main Hanger Bay_**

Lieutenant Vaughn took a deep breath as he lead the squad of Stormtroopers into the hanger, the troops almost dead silent as they approached the unknown ship, seeing what appeared to be only one hatch into the ship.

"Sir, stand back while we get to work." The leader if the squad of troopers said stepping in front of the lieutenant and placing a arm to block Vaughn from going any further, the lieutenant almost bumping into him as the rest of the troopers went ahead and positioned themselves around what appered to be a hatch and began to try and pry it open as Vaughn only watched.

To all of their suprise, it opened fairly easily revealing something that one in the squad had to look away for, being the newest of that squad.

"What is it?" The lieutenant asked, not able to really see as the hatch was on the top of the ship.

"Human body; looks like they had a helluva accident." The leader if the squad said, looking into what looked like the cockpit of the ship, taking note of the strange armor the pilot had along with the cloak he wore, but not seeing anything really noteworthy in the cockpit.

"Get a medical droid down here, don't want this corpse we found in the ship to stink up the place." The squad leader said into his com-link before looking at the lieutenant.

"Nothing to take note of, probably just a idiot that messed with their hyperdrive in a ship they made." The squad leader said, a droid made its way into the hanger to remove the corpse inside the ship, the Stormtroopers standing to the side as the body was removed, the head flopping around as the flight harness was unbuckled, the newbie on the squad looking away as to not get sick to his stomach.

"Bring the body to the medical bay. We might find something as to where they came from, and go from there." The lieutenant said to the droid as the body was pulled out of the ship, a cloak with a red stripe on the right side caught the eye of one of the troopers, but other side said nothing before the body was removed from the hanger.

Pulling out his holo-communicator, Lieutenant Vaughn contacted the captain and told him only the body of what they could assume was the pilot was found on the ship and it was being transported to the medical bay for further examination, only recieving a nod from his superior before the hologram turned off.

_Meanwhile, in the Medical Bay..._

The medical droid placed the body of the pilot on the examination table, and went off to deal with the troopers in the shooting range, almost never able to hit their target so they dealt with plenty of accidental friendly fire.

Right as the droid left, a drone materialized to make sure there was no one around, before its shell separated into its diferent sections and a bright flash happened, the body shaking, the eyes open and appered to be panicing before seeing his ghost, and took a deep breath to calm down...

* * *

**_Corosaunt, Emperors Quarters_**

A darkly hooded figure sat in what was once the Chancellor's chamber, the face of a elderly man could be seen looking out over the ecumonopolis that made up the capital of his great empire, feeling the whispers of the Force warning him about a oncoming danger, but when he tried to see what it was, it was like a heavy fog was covering a ever changing mural.

A curel smile twisted on the old man's wrinkled and disfigured face, the thought of something unforscene exiting, but in the corner of his mind, fear of the same power that could prevent his seeing troubled him as well.

* * *

**_Dagobah System, Dagobah_**

The fire inside a hut could be seen through the ever consistent rain of the planet, the inhabitant of the but lost in deep meditation as they searched for any hope that could aid the fight against the Dark side, whispers telling the old master of a savior from so far away, but could not see them in any of the visions the Force gave him, save for one.

Only the fire of a ashen battlefield could be made clear with a white light surrounded by the forces of the Empire.

The ancient master would need to think on this, hoping that this would be the fall of the evil that troubled this dark galaxy.

* * *

a/n:

I hope you enjoyed this, I spent about half a afternoon on it, so it might be that great, but yeah. I hope I can motivate myself to continue this, because I think it could turn into a really cool story, and hope everyone reading this is having a good day or night when you read this.


	2. Chapter Two: Reawakening

**Disclaimer: I dont own Star Wars or Destiny. They are owned by Disney an Bungie respectibly**

Ok, I honestly didn't think I would be recieving as many likes and follows on just the first chapter that I typed in just a afternoon while I was bored as I did, plus it being the first one I've posted on here.

So, I want to thank all of the people that have liked and followed this, and hope I can continue to motivate myself to write this and that you all enjoy it.

Also, the armor Jason will be wearing through out this is the Vanguard Dare set from Season of the Forge Eververse except for the gloves, which I decided to be the Exotic gloves Oathkeepers with the Shadow Gift shader to match the color scheme of the rest of the armor.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and feel free to give me any feedback on how I can be a better writer.

* * *

**Tattoine Orbit, Imperial Star Destroyer Desecration, Medical Bay**

Looking around, Jason didn't recognize any of the instruments around him as he sat himself up, poping his neck as he did so.

"How're we looking?" He asked his Ghost as he checked his gauntlets, the vambraces on them made from the rare material Adamantine, found by the Awoken and nearly indistuctable in tensile strength.

"You want the good news or bad news first?" The floating drone asked, giving Jason a once-over to make sure he was all right.

"Suprise me." He answered, satisfied with how his gloves were for the moment as he hopped off the examination table and looked around a bit more.

"Well, the good news is that the ship didn't blow up while we were en-rout to Titan." The Ghost said, even though it was pretty much a given seeing how they were alive.

Jason merely nodded as he began to test out his abilities, starting with charging his arm muscles with Arc energy and punching the wall next to him, causing a massive clang to be heard through out the massive ship.

**_Stormtrooper Sleeping Quarters, Common Area_**

"You hear that?" The newbie on the squad said, having heard a low gong sound as she was disassembling her blaster and putting it back together to pass the time.

"Probably just the engine; nothing to worry about rookie." The squad captain said as he headed to the locker to get ready for dinner.

"I hope you're right..." The rookie said, having a bad feeling about it...

**_Back to the Medical Bay_**

Jason smirked slightly, glad to see that pulling a Titan and just punching something was still a decent strategy for making sure he didn't lose his edge in training.

"Bad news, however, is that we're in a unknown ship with a unknown number of soldiers, and the ship is in the hanger and probably being picked for parts. Who knows how long it'll take before they find the weapons compartment..." The Ghost continued, its shell contorting in a way to show worry before disappearing, now in the systems of Jason's armor..

"Guess we'll need you to download the schematics of this ship than. Can't be as big as the Dreadnaught when we got on board that nasty piece of work." Jason said, pulling out a knife from the back if his belt and began to feel the blade heating up in his hand, before he stopped.

'Don't want to end up ruining it before we may have to fight...' He thought to himself as he put it away for the moment.

"Just get me to a terminal, and you bring us to the ship." The Ghost said as it transmatted the weapons Jason was prepping earlier onto his back, save for the rocket launcher.

'Probably won't need that unless they have someone that can survive the power he holds...' The drone thought to itself.

However, stopped in the entrance to the medical bay a small black droid saw the entire scene, save for the resurrection and the Ghost, and rolled away with its digital squeaking like a mouse to find a droid that could relay what it saw to the Captain.

* * *

**_Imperial Star Destroyer Desecration, Command Bridge_**

"Anything found on the body?" Tython asked as the lieutenant made his way back into the bridge.

"Not yet sir, it was only just brought to the medical bay, but in good time we'll see. However, it did have some strange armor on its person reminiscent of the bounty hunter Boba Fett, but the color was off by some of the imperial files I found in the ship's computer on him." Vaughn said, standing at attention to his superior.

"Hmm. Anything else?" The captain asked, looking out onto the desert planet below.

"No sir. What should we do with the ship the pilot was found in till then?" The lieutenant asked, wanting to know the fate of the strange ship.

"Leave it for now. We'll hand it off to the engineering division when we next go to drydock in three days, and they can see what they can find." Tython said, turning to face Vaughn. "Is that all?" He asked, giving a look that it was the end of the conversation.

"Yes Sir." The lieutenant said, saluting before he went back to his post. Right as he was doing so, the black and silver protocol droid began to walk towards the Captain, a mouse droid following behind.

"Sir, may I have a moment of your time?" The droid asked in a polite but robotic voice befitting the type of droid it was.

"What is it... Um..."

"K4-T3 sir. This small droid here has some news that you probably ought to know." K4 said, with a squeak from the mouse droid behind it.

"What sort of news would a mouse droid think I would need to see?" The captain asked, looking down at what was basicly a box with wheels.

"Allow me to show you. It uploaded what it saw into my main memory unit, so I'll just show you on a nearby console I can interface with." The protocole droid said, walking over to one, the captain following close behind as it plugged into the console and showed what the droid saw.

"I was told the pilot was dead..." The captain said, flinching as they punched the wall with their hand and thought he saw blue light around the forearm and fist. 'Curious...' He thought to himself.

What really took him by suprise though was the appearence of what looked like a gun and what looked like a bow used by mere primitives that seemed to appear out of thin air.

"How long ago was this?" He asked looking the the small robot by his feet, only receiving squeaks in return but K4 translated, saying it was about five minutes ago.

Tython nodded, before waving lieutenant Vaughn back over. "Seems like the pilot wasn't as dead as you thought." He said with a condescending smile.

"Send a platoon of Stormtroopers to search the medical section of the ship, and to set blasters to stun unless they think they can't capture him, then use any means to take him out. Understood?" He continued, shifting his gaze back to the footage, wondering how the pilot was alive.

The lieutenant saluted and nodded before going to find someone under his command to send out the regiment.

He couldn't believe that the body the squad found was alive; he saw the neck was broken by how it wobbled.

'Just how is he still alive? Can't be a Jedi, they were wiped out...' He thought to himself as he told one a cadet to assemble a platoon to search around the medical bay.

'Guess we can question him when he's captured...' He mentally concluded, right as he finished explaining the captain's orders.

However, he had a bad feeling about this...

* * *

**_Medical Bay, Imperial Star Destroyer Desecration_**

, **_Five Minutes Earlier..._**

After quickly going over his weapons to make sure they weren't going to fail on him, Jason nodded in satisfaction and slung his Broadsword over his shoulder along with a quiver full of arrows, with the pulse rifle staying there thanks to the mag-strip on the back of his armor as he readied his Arsenic Bite.

"Might be skinny, but can still pin a Dreg to a wall at fifty meters..." He murmured to himself, his Ghost only sighing at the comment.

"Lets go, I think I saw a toy car or something roll off outside the door, so we might expect trouble in the next few minutes." The Ghost voice heard in the coms of Jason's helmet.

"Got a nav marker for me then?" He asked sarcasticly as he moved to the side of the door to the medical bay, making sure no one was outside and drawing the string halfway just in case.

Just peeking outside and at the tracker in the corner of the display in his helmet, there appeared to be no one outside, or at least nothing the tracker picked up on the other side of the wall.

"Be careful, we don't know anything about these guys or what they use, so be on your guard." The Ghost whispered as Jason stepped outside the room and began moving down a dull metal grey hall for about two minutes, even though no one could hear him except for his Guardian.

"I know, but why are you whispering? Not like anyone can hear us right now." Jason said, turning a corner and finding a bunch of people in bright white armor, all freezing right as they saw him.

"I take that back..." He murmered as one of the people wearing the white armor and red pauldron on their right shoulder stepped forward and spoke.

"Lower your weapon and get on the ground so we can take you in for questioning. If you refuse to comply, we will be forced-" he was cut short mid sentence as a arrow protruded through the other side of their helmet and fell to the ground in a slump.

"Blast him!" a Trooper yelled, the rest of them readying their blasters except one, not able to believe the body she saw was back on their feet...

* * *

**A/N:**

A cliffhanger, dun dun duuun...

Anyway, right as I'm posting this the Leviathan's Breath exotic heavy bow was released and I did the short grind for it, and it is now one of my favorite heavy weapons in D2.

I am now possibly thinking of how I might try and add it into Star Wars later on (ooooh... possible foreshadowing) but for now I'm thinking about what other Exotics I should have with him in this new galaxy.

Also, I think I'll start a end of chapter question you guys(and gals) can answer, starting with:

What exotics do you think I should have with him?

**PS:**

I'll try and update every one to two weeks unless I end up crashing due to either lack of sleep from grindind Destiny, a case of stupid writers block, or just life stuff.

Anyways,

Per Audacia Ad Astra: I'll see you starside.


	3. Chapter 3: Et Venatores Semina

Ok, I saw some good weapons that you guys suggested and I am still thinking on what I could add to his arsenal, but also feel free to ask any questions you may have, and I'll try to answer them as best as I can at the end of each chapter, and I read every review so dont feel shy.

So with that out of the way, lets get onto the chapter.

* * *

_Chapter 3: Et Venatores Semita_

**_Tattoine, Imperial Star Destroyer Desecration_**

"Blast him!"

Those were the words that made a small smirk crawl across Jason's lips as he dodged out of the way blaster fire that the soldiers in white armor, his form becoming more like smoke for a second before returning back into a solid behind the corner he turned to find cover.

"Change out my Broadsword to the Ace; make it a bit easier to deal with." the Hunter said to his Ghost as he began to run from the soldiers, the soldiers following him and continuing to fire at the one who killed their platoon chief mid-sentence.

"On it. Just give it a few seconds so the transmat won't break it or that pulse rifle you seem to like." The Ghost said as Jason turned around as he ran and drew the bow, releasing the arrow into the group and hitting a trooper in the chest before continuing to run from the blaster fire behind him.

"There goes. Enjoy." The Ghost said after a quick flash of light, the rifle on his Guardian's back gone, leaving only a quiver of arrows on the cloak of the man that once owned the cannon now on his thigh.

"Thanks..." was all Jason said before turning around again and quickly putting the bow he just used on his back and moved his hand towards the grip of his friend and mentor's gun, a spade on the grip of the revolver could be seen by his pursuers as he drew it with a twirl and took aim, and pulled the trigger and fired into the group of troopers, and began to think about how it made it's way into his possession...

* * *

**_Reef Space, The Tangled Shore_**

_A Little Over a Year Ago..._

Jason had his back to the wall he was using for cover, gritting his teeth as a horrific creature that looked somewhat like a Fallen Servitor, but replace the machinery with flesh and the "eye" with a mouth.

He had barged into the antichamber to find the one who killed the Vanguard leader for the Hunters, but only found the thing in front of him now eating the Awoken Prince and a stray tentacle slap the sniper he was holding like a twig, so he threw it to the side and pulled out the bow he had on his back.

All in all, he was in deep shit.

Peeking around the corner of the wall he was using for cover, he fired another arrow at the monster, he began to feel a something akin to a million knives piercing his armor and skin as he was transported into the Accendent Realm and what looked like a shadowy version of the room he was just in.

It was then he saw the flash of some of the Taken, aliens that had their will and sense of self taken from them by what was considered a God of the Hive, Oryx, and began to fire at their ethereal forms in hopes of creating a rift he could jump into back to normal space.

Just to his luck, after taking a swarm grenade from his belt and lobbed over a ever rising puddle of Taken goo, and let the small drones that were releaced on impact tear through what was once the flesh of a Hive knight, a flash signaling it was dead and a rift in the negative space he was in and jumped through and saw the chimera he was fighting only moments before.

Jason saw the slight trickles of blood from the wounds he had gave it, with arrows covering it's ugly hide from the bow he held in his hand.

_"Sister... Help... me..."_ The voice of Uldren cried out from within the beast, but something caught Jason's eye right below the mish-mash of organic and machine parts that made up the chimera.

It was the gun Uldren had stolen off the dying body of Cayde; The Ace of Spades.

One last idea popped into his head, albeit a rather stupid one but still better then blindly.

"Guess this is where it ends..." The hunter said under his hood as he focused all the anger he had at the forsaken prince for taking his teacher, his leader, his friend, into his right hand where flames began to dance as he made one last dash towards his mentor's cannon.

The fire began to glow brighter with each step towards the gun, orange flames spreading across his whole body as his hand reached out to grab the memento of one of the bravest people he had ever known, and grasped the black grip of it, his fire spreading into the weapons frame as he took aim at the beast and uttered two final words:

"_For Cayde_."

As the words left his lips, the furnace that made up his entire body concentrated all of his anger, sadness, and hope into one last shot that could rival any Hunter with Celestial Nighthawk tech, and pulled the trigger.

What could only be described as a cannon shot blasted into the Voice of Riven, the pain of the blast causing it to cough out the Forsaken Prince and make a small portal in which it could escape into the Ascendent Realm within the Sea of Screams, not to be seen again until later on.

After that, Jason along with Petra proceeded to confront Uldren for what he did, but no one really found out who really pulled the trigger on him.

He found out afterword that focusing so much Solar Light had busted the Ace, melting some of the internal components but could be repaired if Jason found the right stash the infamous Hunter left within the system, which took nine months to find the right spots to look, finding tapes Cayde left to his thought-to-be killers along the way, but thats another story...

* * *

**_Back to Present..._**

The first shot fired from the Ace found its target inside the skull of the trooper leading the charge of the platoon towards the Hunter, only for the special rounds the Ace fired were extremely explosive and blasted almost the entire group , save for one that was at the the back, the blast knocking the wind out of her and possibly breaking a few ribs in the process.

"Wait!" She said as the Guardian approached, holstering the Ace as he did so...

* * *

A/N

Sorry for basicly writing the final mission for the Forsaken campaign, but I wanted to show what the Ace ment to him, and wanted to make it a bit better in my eyes, in a Hunters case anyway with a all or nothing Golden Gun to be the final blow on the Voice of Riven.

Also, yes, I've decided to add the Ace of Spades to his arsenal, and a few other weapons that aren't exotic to add as well, like the Valakadyn and Parcel of Stardust for now.

Now I'll answer some questions some of you guys asked.

**Edboy4926**:

Sorry, I don't plan to make any of the SW characters into Guardians. Sorry if that gets you down, but I don't think the force would work with Guardians, due to them being, to quote the Fanatic, "A dead thing."

**Guest: a fan**:

Ok, that was a long list and I will consider some them, but not all of them.

**Someguy The Anon**:

We'll see about Thorn. Lumina, it'll be lower on the probability of being added, but I love that you saw the redemption close to Vader as well with it.

Feel free to leave any questions you have for me, I read every review, and here's the question for this chapter:

How are you liking Festival of the Lost so far, being out for just about a day?


	4. Chapter 4: Escape

"Wait!"

Jason saw the fallen trooper on the ground from the blast his cannon made and turned around to get a move on, ignoring her for the time being, expecting more to come after the ruckus made from that short ordeal.

"You pick up any console's nearby you can hack?" Jason asked his Ghost, only receiving a waypoint through a upcoming doorway on his right on his augmented reality visor in response.

"There you go, but expect hostiles." his companion responded as the Guardian drew his revolver as he approached, a eye on his tracker which showed no hostiles in the room but leaned his head it get a look just to be sure.

The only thing he saw was a two and a half meter tall robot not to different the the frames that managed the tower, but had a black coloring and rather long arms for its frame next to a rather important looking console.

"Looks deactivated for now..." He murmured, in case it 'woke' up or something and moved towards the console on the far side of the room, his Ghost appearing at his side to start hacking.

"Carefull, don't want you triggering any security systems." he said to his robotic companion, its shell opening up to begin looking through the system.

"Don't worry, I got this..." the small drone replied, but literally two seconds after saying that the eyes of the droid next to them out up and began to look at them strangely for a moment, before pulling back one hand to wind up for a punch.

The Hunter pulled out one of his knifes in response and began to use his Light to heat up the blade, it turning orange but still keeping its form for the moment before throwing it into the center mass of the tall droid while stepping under its punching arm.

The moment the glowing knife inbeded itself in the droid's chest, the difference in the temperature causing it to explode, leaving a small crater where it made contact, but was still standing.

"Stand down now or I-I wwiiiillllll bbbbbeeeee fffffoooorrrrrcccceeeeeddddd..." The droid said as the damage made it shut down, falling with a huge clash of metal against the metal or ceramic or whatever made up the floor of the huge ship.

"Done having fun? Because I have the blueprints and can get us to the hanger." The drone said, rolling its eye at its Risen before dematerializing and putting another waypoint for him to follow.

"Just got to hope no other security will show up..." He said as he began to get a move on, his cloak billowing behind him as he ran, before finding himself in a large room that appeared to be on the bottom of the ship, and spotted his Phaeton.

Much to his chagrin however, it looked like there were some clamps holding it in place above the vacuum of space, probably held at bay thanks to shields of some sort.

He then checked a nearby console and let his Ghost out.

"Get those clamps off my ship, ok?" He said, just wanting to get out of there for the moment.

"Alright, but expect trouble." The drone sighed, as it began to get to work.

Not fifteen seconds into working through the hangers systems the ships computer saw something was wrong and alerted all Stormtroopers across the ship that someone was trying to access the unknown ship, and to stop it from being taken.

The Hunter didn't know this however, just keeping a eye out and looking around the hanger, seeing a oddly shaped craft that looked like a meatball between two pieces of toast.

'Huh, weird craft design choice...' He thought to himself, but began to see more of the soldiers from earlier start to run in and spotted him.

"Blast him!" One of them yelled as the all began to fire their blasters at him, not noticing his Ghost at all.

"Shit..." He muttered to himself as he dashed behind cover and pulled his bow off his back, drawing it as fast as he could and quickly aiming, the arrows piercing their white armor like it was paper.

However, manteling over the cover he found to get to another position a stray blaster bolt hit him square in the chest, knocking him to the floor, and the blasting stoped.

Right as that happened, the Ghost finally unlocked the clamps holding their ship and spotted his Guardian falling to the blaster bolt, dematerializing for a moment.

"We got him!" A trooper yelled as some troopers still had their blasters leveled at the body, but saw the scorch marks from the hit and lowered their blasters, satisfied as they approached the body, but stopped as a drone of some sort appeared over the corpse...

* * *

A/N

Thanks for reading the chapter, hope you enjoyed it.

Sorry if my fight scenes seem bland, I'm still trying to improve my writing, but I hope they at least seem alright.

Now, onto the questions to guys had for me.

Guest: J.C: I might do that, but I dont think so for the Jedi part. I might reconsider in the future, but now right now.

Guest: I might add Black Armory weapons, but no Earth isn't going to help the Rebels, but as for space battles... Just wait and see ;)

ThatOneGuyUpstairs: The way I see it, all the Stormtrooper armor is pretty much plastic that can't handle projectiles at all, and can barely deal with blaster fire. And with arrows, just look at the ewoks.

Anyway, those are the questions you guys had for me, and heres this weeks question:

Lord Shaxx vs Darth Vader, who do you think would win and why?


	5. 5: The Hermit

Disclaimer: Destiny and Star Wars are owned by Bungie and Disney respectively.

Ok, first off sorry for not uploading in the past few months; I've been busy with life things and needed to place this in the fridge while I could sort things out. However, with the Dawning just around the corner I thought I might open a doc and start working on this again.

Hope you all enjoy this chapter, and feel free to leave your thoughts in the review section because I read every one if them, but if you're a Guest have a way to differentiate yourself, or just make a account in like two minutes.

* * *

All troopers were silent as they saw the small drone above the body, it's star like appearance whirling for a second before its shell expanded and contracted with a bright flash of white light and the corpse shook like thousands of volts of electricity were flowing through it for a second before it stoped moving again, the drone dissapering right as the body began to move again like nothing was wrong in front of the bunch of dumbstruck troopers.

The Hunter only stared at the troopers for a moment, before they raised their blasters back at the would-be corpse and began firing at him, the Guardian quickly looking for cover by running back to where he was hunkered previously.

"Need a hand?" Ghost asked in the coms of his helmet as the troopers continued to fire on his position.

"Depends, will it help or are you just being sarcastic?" He responded, about to take a quick glance at those firing at him before a stray bolt hit the corner of the box he was crouched behind, making him decide against it, but lobbed a swarm grenade over the crate he was behind, the small drones automatically locking onto Stormtroopers near where it landed.

"Well, we could transmat onto our ship and skip town here..." His companion replied, "Or you could stay with the lovely company here and maybe get brunch later. How's that sound?"

Jason chuckled quietly before emerging from the cover he was behind and what looked like fire swirled around his body as he pulled the Ace from its holster and channeled his fire through it and began to fire into the group of Stormtroopers that were firing back, each trooper shot exploding, taking out on average three other troops as he made his way to his Phaeton, his fire going out as he reached it and hoped in the emergency hatch used to pull him out and began the startup sequence to get a show on the road as the engines roared to life.

"Get a few Tie pilots down here now! He's in his ship and are pulling out of the hanger!" a trooper yelled into his com-link as the strange ship lowered out of the hanger and into the inky blackness of space.

* * *

"Guess that's the last we'll see-"

*BLAM*

Jason was cut off as his ship shuddered from some sort if impact, and thought it might be one of those bread and meatball ships he saw while escaping.

With no time to lose, he began to take evasive maneuvers to shake off anything that was tailing him, sinking into the flight harness on any high g-force turns, but all for not as a green bolt managed to hit his ship's left thruster, dissabling it and left him careening towards the sandy brown planet below...

* * *

Obi Wan sat meditating in his home beyond the Dune Sea, wondering what the Force was trying to tell him sence that ripple he and any other Jedi that might have felt, and what it could mean.

The last time he felt such a ripple was when the clones that had served under him and other members of the Jedi Order betrayed them with the infamous Order 66, but this wave seemed different; almost like a warning but to who he didn't know.

As he meditated, a loud roaring sound came from outside his hut alongside a massive fireball, and Obi Wan watched it careen into a massive sand dune, fire still semi engulfing what appeared to be some sort of ship, and a body laying on the sand next to it.

'Curious...' He thought as he pulled up his hood before going to see the strange man.

* * *

Ending Notes:

Again, sorry for the massive wait but I'll try and work on this a bit more, and I might post a oneshot I did involving Drifter, but I also might not. I'm indecisive like that. Also, it's pretty close to new years and I'm looking forward to the Devil's Ruin sidearm, but I digress. I hope you all had a happy holidays, and here's the question for this chapter:

Between Mando and Boba Fett, who do you think is cooler and a Mandolorian?

There wasn't any real questions in the time I was gone, but feel free to leave any you have and I'll try and get back to you.


End file.
